Symmetrically Perfect
by kaoriejung
Summary: [NEW KAIHUN FANFICT] Kim Jongin merupakan porn in human form tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat sehun begitu menyebalkan di depannya, Sehun sangat suka menarik perhatian Kim jongin dengan berbagai cara, menggoda secara seksual, memancing amarah, bahkan memberikan tekanan/"dia memintaku untuk membuka kemejaku, dad"/ "sure, if you want it that way" / DLDR / YAOI / mature content


Kaorie Jung Present ©

**Symmetrically perfect**

**Cast: Kim Jong In X Oh Se Hun**

**Boy x boy**

**NSFW Content Alert!**

**Don't like Don't read, honey.**

**.**

**.**

Kim jongin menggigiti bibirnya selama menaiki lift, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia telat masuk sehingga schedule yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh sekretatisnya berantakan, seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Mr. Oh, selaku CEO dari perusahaannya, beliau memin—

_"Oh Shit, what are you doing to my beautiful turtle neck?"_ Jongin berjengit menahan amarah, ia baru beberapa langkah keluar dari lift ingin menuju ke ruangannya ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal menumpahkan _hot chocolate _di pagi buta seperti ini.

_"OMG, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!"_ yang bersalah malah melemparkan gelas kertasnya ke lantai dan panik, ia tidak berhenti berkedip melihat baju dan wajah orang yang sudah menjadi korbannya, pria itu meringis mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke baju berbercak coklat milik kim jongin.

"_gimme yours_" jongin mengadahkan tangannya.

_"huh?"_

"_let me wear your t shirt_" jongin memperjelas kata-katanya.

"_w-wait WHAT?_" pria yang menumpahkan hot chocolate tersentak, apa pria didepannya ini benar-benar meminta bajunya untuk menggantikan turtle necknya yang terkena hot chocolate? Namun karena ia sadar akan kesalahannya dengan ragu ia melepas blazer velvet berwarna biru donker dan berusaha melepaskan kemeja broken whitenya di depan beberapa karyawan yang juga menyaksi—

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jongin kaget, benar-benar bingung dan puzzled, pria yang tidak ia kenal ini hampir benar-benar setengah telanjang, di pagi buta, didepan dirinya dan karyawan lain? Tadi ia benar-benar hanya bercanda, memang ia emosi tapi tidak menyangka kalau pria ini benar-benar akan melepaskan kemejanya untuk orang yang tidak dikenal.

Sudah gila.

"jangan!" jongin memegang tangan pria berkulit putih yang sedang melanjutkan aksi ntah bodoh atau seksinya itu, jongin kemudian menyeret pria itu ke ruangannya agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan yang semakin aneh sambil dirinya mengisyaratkan seorang _cleaning service _untuk membersihkan bekas di lantai kantor.

"a—ada apa?" pria dengan kancing kemeja setengah terlepas bertanya kepada pria berkulit tan yang sedang menyeretnya ntah kemana.

Jongin tetap menarik pria _unknown _itu sampai ke ruangannya, kemudian dengan cepat menutup pintu dan gordyn kantor, 

Jongin kemudian berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan membuka lemari sementara Oh Sehun masih pada posisinya di depan pintu, terlihat beberapa pasang pakaian bertengger dengan manis di dalam lemari Jongin, dengan tidak peduli, kim jongin melepas blazer coklatnya dan membuka turtle necknya, mengambil sebuah turtle neck baru berwarna hitam yang masih memiliki keselarasan warna dengan blazerny—

"kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" suara asing itu berada tepat didepan wajah jongin yang masih dalam keadaan _Shirtless,_

"kenapa kamu menghampiriku?" jongin terpaku, pria yang belum diketahui identitasnya berdiri di depan dirinya berjarak sangat dekat, dengan memerhatikan manik jongin secara intens, lima detik hingga 15 detik terasa begitu lama dan intens karena tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, jongin maupun sehun tidak mengerti keadaan bodoh apa yang memerangkap mereka.

"kenapa kamu membawaku keruan—"

"Kim Jongin-ssh—Sehunnie?" terdengar suara orang lain di sudut pintu ruangan Kim jongin

"—kenapa ada ka?—Kim Jong In-sshi?"

"Mr. Oh? Ada ap—" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara, dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"kenapa anakku ada disini dan kenapa dia—?" pria tinggi, tegap dan tampan dengan usia yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu memincingkan matanya heran, ia bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tepat ketika ia memasuki ruangan bawahannya, terdapat pria dengan kancing kemeja tidak terkancing sempurna yang ia sadari merupakan anaknya juga bawahannya yang seorang _image marketing _sedang tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam posisi yang cukup membingungkan?

"hah?" dua orang yang baru saja terjebak di situasi yang aneh melontarkan respon yang sama,

"anak?" jongin melemparkan kepalaya kearah sehun yang juga tidak kalah bingung,

"Dad, aku—"

_"OH MY GODNESS, Mr. Oh, This is not what it looks like!"_ Jongin seperti baru di cambuk petir, dirinya langsung mendorong Oh sehun dan menggerakan tangannya acak, matanya membola seakan ingin keluar, menyadari kejadian yang terjadi dalam 1 menit terakhir.

_"I wish so_, mari bicara diruangan saya" sambit Mr. Oh, kemudian langsung pergi, jongin mematun—

"Oh Sehun! Gunakan baju dengan benar dan keruangan Dad, Sekarang"

Sehun yang seperti orang bodoh langsung tersadar dan mengancingkan kemejanya buru-buru, mengenakan blazer biru velvetnya dan langsung melesat dari ruangan kim jongin. Wajah jongin memerah memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, lagi pula Mr. Oh keruangannya adalah hal yang sangat-sangat-sangat langka, biasanya beliau menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk memanggil atau biasa melewati intercall yang saling terhubung, _oh damn,_ ingin rasanya jongin tenggelam dalam Samudra atau mengganti Nama serta wajahnya secara permanen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kim jongin, Oh sehun bisa dijelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Sehun dan jongin duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Mr. Oh, persis seperti siswa-siswa sma yang ketahuan berbuat onar sewaktu pembelajaran dan akhirnya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

"aa—"

"dia memintaku membuka kemejaku, dad" Oh Sehun dengan ekspresi datar menatap ayahnya,

"_n-no!_ s-saya, bukan!" Jongin membolakan matanya, pria berfreckles disampingnya ini sudah gila sepertinya.

"Kim jong In?" mr. Oh memandang jongin dengan air wajah butuh penjelasan.

"aku kan sudah bilang, dad. dia memintaku membuka kemejaku" Sehun mengulangi kata-katanya.

"B-bukan! Tadi s-sehunie— I mean Oh Sehun menumpahkan coklat di baju saya lalu saya bercanda untuk meminta kemejanya, tapi saya tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar meminta hal tersebut, dia hampir benar-benar membukanya di depan karyawan lain, daripada memunculkan kegaduhan akhirnya saya memba—"

"—menyeret" koreksi sehun.

Jongin mendelik, "membaw—"

"menyeret"

"_oh lord,_ Menggandeng Oh sehun ke ruanganku" jongin menekankan kata menggadeng untuk membungkam pria berfreckles disampingnya, jujur ia ingin menyumpahi mulutnya yang malah terpeleset mengucapkan 'sehunnie', karena berusaha mengingat-ingat nama Sehun, dan yang muncul merupakan memori saat Mr. Oh memanggil sehun dengan 'sehunnie'. Jongin rasanya ingin mencekik lalu mendorong sehun dari lantai 21 kantor ini karena kebodohan dari oh sehun yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pelaku pelecehan seksual.

"Oh Sehun?"

"itu, versi lengkapnya" sehun mengedikan bahu, Mr. Oh menghela nafas, setidaknya apa yang menjadi bayangan dikepalanya ternyata hanya sebuah bayangan, ia benar- benar tidak habis pikir, untung dirinya yang datang, jika saja karyawan lain yang melihat, pasti akan lebih rusuh.

Tiga pria di dalam ruangan diam sejenak,

"Kim JongIn-Sshi, ini Oh Sehun, putra terakhir saya. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, mohon bantuannya untuk memberikan pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang dapat membantu Sehun dalam penyelesaian thesisnya" Mr. Oh tersenyum ramah berbeda dengan mimic wajahnya beberapa menit lalu, Jongin terkesima dengan perubahan tersebut, Mr. Oh, usianya sudah menyentuh angka 65 tahun namun wajahnya masih jauh dari kata tua dan tubuhnya masih tegap, posisinya yang berada di jajaran utama perusahaan mungkin merupakan salah satu pemacu Mr. Oh untuk tetap hidup sehat dan baik di usia yang mulai senja.

'sial, aku harus berurusan lebih lama dengan pria macam ini' inner jongin teriak.

"dad, aku tidak mau dengan pria seperti dia"

"astaga, Oh Sehun" yang dipanggil dad memijat pelipisnya, ada apa dengan anak prianya yang sering membuat kepalanya hampir pecah disetiap hal.

"mohon bantuannya, Oh Sehun-sshi" jongin tersenyum, sangat manis.

"tidak" sepersekian detik jongin benar-benar ingin melakukan tindakan criminal kepada Oh Sehun yang terlihat tidak match satu sama lain kecuali _sense of fashion_nya yang jongin akui cukup tinggi, bagaimana jongin tidak merasa aneh? Sehun dengan wajahnya yang dapat dikategorikan tampan, memiliki facial expression seperti anak 5 tahun, namun tubuhnya tegap dan bagus dengan suara yang cukup berat?

"haah, Oh Sehun, mulai sekarang kamu akan satu ruangan dengan Kim jongin, kalian seumuran, dan aku harap kamu tidak membuat masalah, jadi silahkan keluar dan lakukan apa yang harusnya kamu lakukan. Aku sudah meminta sekretarismu untuk menyusun meja untuk Sehun di ruanganmu, jadi sekarang, Kim jongin, kau boleh pergi dan bawa bayi besar ini, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Mr. Oh memberikan gestur tangan mengusir, jongin bangkit dengan sigap memberikan salam dan berjalan keluar tidak diikuti oleh sehun yang masuk duduk dengan wajah stoic ane—

"OH SEHUN"

"aaa, iya dad, I'm going, see ya" sehun langsung lari keluar menyusul jongin yang entah sudah berada dimana, ia harus menyelamatkan diri sebelum action figures kesayangannya dijadikan mainan untuk vivi anjing dirumah karena ia menjadi anak baik.

.

.

"Halo Kim Jongin, Aku Oh Sehun, mohon bantuannya, semoga lain kali kamu tidak meminta orang yang belum dikenal untuk membuka pakaiannya dan menyeretnya keruangan pribadimu ya" Sehun duduk tepat di depan meja Kim Jongin yang wajahnya tertutup PC.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, girly face. mejamu sudah terletak jelas di sudut ruangan jadi kamu bisa duduk disana membaca file yang sudah aku kirimkan, dan menyimpulkannya sehingga thesismu dapat dengan cepat selesai, jangan mendekat jika tidak ada hal penting—

—dan jangan membuatku kesal" jongin hanya melirik Sehun dari sudut mata.

"kalau aku duduk disini, apa kau kesal?" sehun berdiri dan duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan jongin,

"lalu, kalau aku seperti ini, apa ini juga membuatmu kesal?" sehun berjalan kearah jongin duduk di meja tepat di sebelah pc jongin,

"Oh sehun"

"hmm" Sehun memberikan gumaman sebagai jawaban,

"apa—"

"—maumu?" dengan dua kalimat jongin berdiri, memerangkap sehun dengan tangannya, air muka sehun terlihat biasa saja sementara jongin terlihat memerah, ntah karena apa?

_"you are a loser, Dark face"_ sehun tersenyum tepat didepan jawab Jongin.

_"Don't mess me up, Sehun"_ jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun, dengan suara sangat rendah, bahkan hampir menggeram.

_"huh? I like to messing people up, like this—" _sehun mengeluarkan turtleneck jongin yang semula masuk kedalam celana Jongin, memberantaki baju jongin tanpa motif,

_"Oh Lord. Oh sehun!"_

_"—like this"_ Sehun menyeringai, mengeratkan tubuh jongin kepada tubuhnya, dan mengunci bagian belakang jongin dengan kaki jenjang miliknya—

_"or something like this—"_ sehun menarik kepala jongin hingga jarak mereka hampil 0 sentimeter, jongin dapat merasakan hangat nafas sehun diwajahnya, dirinya bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar shock dengan rentetan aktifitas yang dilakukan sehun terhadapnya.

_"and fyi, i can do more than this"_ Tangan kiri sehun memilin rambut-rambut disekitar tengkuk jongin, sehun tersenyum sangat tipis, tangan kanannya berada di dalam baju jongin, memegang pinggul jongin dengan sedikit gerakan mengelus.

Namun tidak lama, jongin menyeringai, mengigit bibir bawahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir sehun, cukup dekat hingga terlihat jelas bahwa keadaan justru berbalik, bibir jongin berhenti tepat didepan bibir sehun, ujungnya sudah menyentuh bibir sehun,

_"sure, if you want it that way" _Jonginmenjilat bibir bawah sehun.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

HAI! Sebenernya ff ini ada juga di wattpad, kalian bisa visit wattpad aku,

user/kaoriejung

wish u guys like it! Jangan lupa fav dan reviewww!


End file.
